


Missing

by DaisyDogOx (orphan_account)



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, Gen, Maxwell really likes radios huh, Since the game won't provide it, Wilson is a tad insane, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaisyDogOx
Summary: She wasn't even looking at the flyer when the shop keep mentioned it. Of course, she had to look then and noticed a portrait of man with his hair gelled back and an utterly bored expression on his face. /Wilson Higgsbury/, she thought. /What a ridiculous hairstyle/.Alternatively: why Willow is in the woods at all





	Missing

She wasn't even looking at the flyer when the shop keep mentioned it. Of course, she had to look then and noticed a portrait of man with his hair gelled back and an utterly bored expression on his face.

**_ Missing Person _ **

**_ Wilson P. Higgsbury _ **

**_ around 30 years old, male with curly dark hair, can be seen wearing  
_ **

**_ red vest with stripes, typically dark circles under            , last seen at his house on _ **

**_ If you have seen this man please call detective _ **  
**_ If you have any information about this man please contact detective _ **

Parts of the poster had been torn away or were smudged beyond recognition. _Wilson Higgsbury_ , she mused. _What a ridiculous hairstyle._

"Will this be all?" the clerk asked, tearing her from her thoughts.

She quickly grabbed a lighter and put it with her groceries before paying.

"Have a nice day, Miss."

She hurried home and observed her new toy, a red can with a daisy on the side. She quickly gathered some grass and set it aflame, watching as it became nothing but ashes.

**"Say Pal, how'd you like to be able to burn more?"**

She nearly dropped the lighter as a voice came out the radio she was certain she'd turned off.

**"Don't look so surprised. Are you interested in my offer?"**

She hesitantly nodded, looking for the source of the voice.

**"Great! All you have to do is follow my instructions and you'll have as much woods to burn as you please. And don't worry, you won't be hurting anyone except a few spiders."**

And so she found herself bringing the now lucky lighter to a house in the woods. She nearly turned back at the Keep Out signs but the mysterious man's promise was too good to refuse.

The door was unlocked, as he said it would be, and she noticed test tubes and vials holding suspiciously fluorescent liquids and animals in cages, some alive and some... not.

In the center of the room upstairs sat the machine that had been described to her. Another radio sat on the table and the voice came back.

**"Excellent! Now throw the switch!"**

He hadn't given her any reason not to trust him thus far so she did as he said, drawing back as the shadows on the floor grew longer and the machine began to groan and move. Hands appeared from the shadows and grabbed her, dragging her to the floor and then through it. The last thing she saw was a man's face as he laughed and she recognized him as the owner of the mysterious voice.

* * *

 

She shakily got to her feet and held the lighter close to her, running her fingers over its smooth surface. She didn't recognize the woods around her, not even from the strange house she last remembered.

There was the sound of footsteps in the distance and she grabbed a rock as a makeshift weapon.

Something crested the nearby hill and she threw it as hard as she could, watching it land at the thing's feet. As it got closer she realized it was a scruffy looking man. He seemed to notice her as well and dropped his torch.

"I may be an atheist but if this is some kind of gift from the gods I swear I'll go to church when I'm out of here," he mumbled, breaking into a run.

As he got closer she thought he looked familiar, although she was sure she'd never met him before.

Then it clicked. He had a patchy beard and his hair was full of leaves and bent out of shape, but he was definitely the man from the poster in the general store.

"Wilson Higgsbury?"

He nearly sobbed. "Higgsbury," he whispered. "Higgsbury... I'd forgotten my own name..."

"How long have you been here?"

"I... I don't know... the days all blur together. Maybe a few months? Or has it been years? M-Maxwell sends beasts to torment me... But now you're here and I'm not alone! We can accomplish so much with two people, even if it means expanding my camp and doubling rations. Is that a lighter?"

He laughed hysterically and she held it closer, frowning. "It's mine and I'm not staying here."

"Y-You don't understand. There's... There's no way out of here. I've searched and searched and mapped the whole island except for the swamp and the caves and there's no way out."

She looked at him more closely and realized he was wearing a coat of animal fur and there was something dripping off of it. She felt as though she might be sick. "How have you not gone crazy on your own?"

He whipped around and she got her first good look at his eyes, the pupils small and darting around nervously. He'd lost his mind awhile ago. Was she really trapped with this man? And what had happened to him that he changed so much from the bored looking person on the flyer?

"Oh, but where are my manners!" he cried, giving a bow and shaking her hand. "Wilson... Higgsbury, did you say? Wilson Percival Higgsbury at your service! And who might you be?"

She drew back and wiped her hand on her skirt. "Willow."

"Miss Willow, I feel as though this is the start of a beautiful and prosperous relationship. With my brains and your lighter, we'll survive anything Maxwell can throw at us! Come, let me show you my camp."

She had no choice but to follow and she glanced back over her shoulder one last time. Woods to burn and no one to hurt, he'd promised. Well, he was half right.

**Author's Note:**

> LET'S HEAR IT FOR INCONSISTENT FANDOMS! Sorry, I refuse to spend that much money on the new Fire Emblem game so I got the Don't Starve bundle instead and it's sucking me in hard. I finally made it to day 10 so at least there's that...
> 
> I really love Wilson and I'm also disgusted at the number of Maxwil rape fics so I decided to write a scene between Willow and him. You can expect at least a few more Don't Starve fics from me, probably. I mean, that's what I said about Fire Emblem and that lasted, like, two weeks.
> 
> LOOK IF I CAN'T GET BACKSTORIES FOR ANYONE EXCEPT WILSON AND MAXWELL I WILL MAKE THEM MYSELF


End file.
